Mémoires
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: E eu prometo sempre lhe proteger, Francis - FrancisJeanne. 30Cookies.


**N/A: **Primeira fic sobre Joana D'Arc por aqui. E, bom, espero que gostem. X3 Btw, qualquer dúvida histórica: Perguntem. Mas não esqueçam de ler as notas ao final da fic.

* * *

_30 Cookies._

_Set – Outono. Item – 22. __Quadro._

* * *

**Mémoires**

"_Messie ... c'était un miracle__  
__Messie ... __"Je jure au nom de Dieu__  
__Messie ... Je vais finir la guerre "__  
__Messie ... son corps baignait dans le sang__  
__Messie ... mettre fin à la guerre ...__  
__Messie ... son nom est Jeanne d'Arc__"¹_

_Kyuseishu Messiah – Janne Da Arc_

Dava leves pinceladas pelo enorme quadro. Era um bom pintor e tentava ao máximo colocar todos os detalhes. Aquela devia ser uma imagem perfeita, e ele não se importava em passar décadas fazendo aquele quadro. Afinal, seria a única lembrança que teria dela.

E enquanto pintava, se lembrava.

**x.x.x**

"_France, je t'aime_." Ela falou com um sorriso no rosto, olhando profundamente para o homem a sua frente.

"Oh, mademoiselle. Fico imensamente grato por isso." O francês sorriu, segurando a mão da garota e beijando-a.

"E eu prometo sempre lhe proteger, Francis." O loiro a encarou, tentando entender aquelas palavras. Afinal, ela era muito nova e não entendia como uma dama iria lhe proteger. Mesmo assim, abriu um imenso sorriso, agradecido por tais palavras.

**x.x.x**

As lembranças vinham com êxito. Parou de pintar por um momento, levando a mão aos olhos. Não podia chorar – não queria chorar. Mas aquela garota havia sido importante. Não tinha como não querer chorar por sua perda. E mesmo sabendo que um dia ela faleceria, ele não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

**x.x.x**

"Peço humildemente que ceda a mim uma escolta a Chinon." Os homens presentes naquela sala se entreolharam e depois voltaram a fitar a garota que devia ter uns dezesseis anos ali.

Francis estava lá e a olhava, lembrando-se das palavras que ela havia proferido anos antes. Mas ele não podia realmente acreditar que ela falava sério. Ela estava querendo ir até o rei, passando por territórios dominados por Arthur?

Os homens naquela sala não aceitaram a princípio e apenas um ano depois do pedido, eles cederam uma escolta para Chinon.

**x.x.x**

Voltara a passar o pincel pelo quadro, sorrindo ao lembrar-se que aquela garota tinha força de vontade. Ela era forte. Ela tivera coragem de passar por tropas inimigas para chegar até a Carlos VII.

Lembra-se do teste que o delfim fizera para saber se a garota dizia a verdade, e sorriu ao lembrar-se da cena.

**x.x.x**

Jeanne adentrara a sala calmamente. A sala estava cheia de nobres, e ela curvou-se à presença deles. Sem desviar o olhar, a garota caminhou até um nobre que estava entre tantos outros e, curvando-se mais uma vez, dirigiu-lhe a palavra.

"Senhor, vim conduzir os seus exércitos à vitória."

Ninguém naquela sala acreditara naquilo. Sem hesitar ela havia caminhado até o rei e lhe falara que conduziria a França à vitória. Muitos acharam que ela estava blefando, que ela era louca. Mas Francis sussurrou algo no ouvido o rei e os três encaminharam-se para uma sala separada.

E lá, Jeanne os convenceu. O rei deu-lhe uma espada e um estandarte. Sem contar o comando de tropas francesas.

**x.x.x**

Havia parado de pintar fazia algum tempo. Decidira sentar para descansar e tomar um bom vinho. No entanto, não conseguia deixar o quadro. Havia se sentado em frente a ele, olhando-o. Vendo como cada detalhe daquela garota estava perfeitamente desenhado.

Sentiu orgulho de si mesmo por estar desenhando aquela obra de arte – porém, esse quadro não iria para museus. Não. Esse quadro ficaria com ele, guardado.

Quantas vezes aquela garota havia saído vitoriosa? Quantas vezes fora adorada? Mas então, quando foi capturada, todos se viraram contra ela, chamando-a de bruxa.

**x.x.x**

"Soltem-na!" Francis gritou, preso – afinal, ele estava sendo dominado pelos ingleses e não podia fazer nada para impedir que prendessem Jeanne.

A garota, por sua vez, abriu um pequeno sorriso para ele, quase como se soubesse o que o destino lhe reservava. E deixou-se ser capturada.

Francis queria gritar, queria soltar-se. Mas a única esperança de conseguir tal proeza era aquela garota que estava sumindo de sua vista. Ela seria vendida aos ingleses. E, mais tarde, queimada viva em uma praça pública.

**x.x.x**

O francês virou o resto do copo de vinho na boca, sentindo-se alcoolizado. Não conseguia se perdoar por ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

Jeanne era uma garota tão boa. Ela realmente o amava – quantos franceses realmente amavam seu lar naquela época?

Levou as mãos ao rosto, sentindo vergonha de si mesmo. Não fora um bom anfitrião, e mesmo assim, aquela garota deu tudo por si. Tudo. Até sua vida.

**x.x.x**

30 de maio de 1431.

Jeanne tinha apenas dezenove anos.

Ela entrou na Praça do Velho Mercado vestida de branco. Tinha a expressão calma no rosto, mas ela procurava alguém.

Foi colocada na plataforma montada para sua execução e, antes de colocarem-lhe fogo, ela o avistou.

Francis chorava, mas nem ao menos notava que o fazia. Ouvir os gritos daqueles que um dia a idolatravam o machucava.

"Bruxa! Blasfêmia! Mentirosa!"

Jeanne queria lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. Que ela não se importava com o que os outros falavam.

Ela se importava apenas com o que ele pensava. E ver que ele chorava por ela a deixou feliz.

Jeanne partiu em paz. Mesmo tendo eu corpo sendo queimado lentamente, cada pedaço de seu corpo ardendo. Ela parecia não sentir, pois a única coisa que ela sentia era amor.

Amor por aquelas terras, por aquelas pessoa. Amor à França.

**x.x.x**

Enquanto olhava para o quadro da mulher a sua frente, ele deixava algumas lágrimas caírem de seu rosto. Ele fizera questão de desenhá-la de vestido branco – que havia sido a forma em que a vira da primeira e da última vez.

Antes de ser guerreira, Jeanne era mulher.

E ele não deixaria a imagem ser corrompida por roupas de batalha, espadas e sangue.

Jeanne era pura.

E em meio às lembranças, à imagem do quadro a sua frente e ao álcool que corria seu sangue, Francis podia jurar que a escutara.

Podia jurar que a escutara dizer "_France, je t'aime_."

* * *

_¹- "Messias...ela foi feita de um milagre_

_Messias..."eu juro em nome de Deus_

_Messias...eu acabarei com a guerra"_

_Messias...seu corpo banhado em sangue_

_Messias...trazendo um fim para a guerra..._

_Messias...seu nome é Joanna D'arc" _

_É de uma música de Janne Da Arc, e o nome da música é Kyuseishu Messiah. Sim, a música é em japonês, eu peguei a tradução em português e ainda coloquei no Google tradutor para pegar a parte em Francês. Desculpe muitos erros._

**Bom saber: **O Rei Carlos VII não era Rei quando Jeanne foi até ele em Chinon. A França estava sendo comandada por um rei inglês na época, mas eu citei Carlos como sendo um rei, porque, bom, ele acaba sendo coroado eventualmente – antes mesmo de Jeanne morrer.

**Bom saber²: **Passou-se um ano desde que Jeanne D'Arc fora capturada até o dia de sua morte.


End file.
